Skyfall
by hervissa
Summary: Bellatrix is in Azkaban...but she doesn't give up, because she has the memories of her Lord...and he will return to her, that she knows for sure. Songfic, Bellamort. ;) Now with a second chapter - Voldy's POV! :)
1. Chapter 1

**From the first time I listened to "Skyfall" from Adele, I knew that I must write some Bellamort fic on it. And every time I listened it, something told me that I must write... so I wrote...and wrote...until it was done. Well, I don't know if you'll like it, but if I wouldn't write it and post it, I wouldn't sleep good :D**

**It's my first songfic, so I hope that it's okay ;)**

**As always, read, review and eeeenjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Once upon a time, an author named hervissa owned the whole Harry Potter. Ehem. No, I do not. Damn.**

* * *

**SKYFALL**

_This is the end_

_Hold your breath and count to ten_

_Feel the Earth move and then_

_Hear my heart burst again_

_For this is the end_

All the time, only the memories of him kept me sane. Or as sane as someone can be in Azkaban, in the Hell, in the End of the World, as I called it.

I knew all the time that he will come back, that some stupid baby couldn't erase him out of this world.

Even in the darkest moments, when dementors sucked almost all my hope out, I thought about him and gained strenght again.

Because the last time I saw him was the best moment in my life.

_/Flashback/_

_It was 31st October, early evening, and my Lord had just dismissed the meeting. He was going to kill the baby, Harry Potter, later. All the Death Eaters around me started to Disapparate and finally there was only Voldemort and myself, he sitting in his chair, I standing at the table. He sat still, his wand twirling between his long, pale fingers. I was silent, just enjoying looking on the man I secretly loved, even that I would never say that to anyone. After a while, he lifted his head up and realized that I was still there. His deep, scarlet red eyes seemed to look into the very depth of my soul._

_„What are you still doing here, Bella?" Good, he was in a good mood. When he wasn't, he called me Bellatrix. It gave me courage to say what I wanted to say._

_„It's just...my Lord, isn't there any other way? I have a bad feeling about tonight. Must you really go?"_

_I expected that he will Crucio me for my words, like he did to some new Death Eater a week ago for asking if the child must really die, but instead he seated himself more comfortably in his chair and asked: „And from when are you so...caring, dear Bella?"_

_I looked on the table, not knowing what to say. From the moment I saw you? From the moment I first looked into your beautiful eyes? From the night I started dreaming about you?_

_„You're my Lord. I don't want you to," I didn't want to use the word ‚die', because that wouldn't be right, „disappear or something." _

_I hoped that it will be enough for him, that he'll not use his famous Legilimency on me. I could protect my deepest secrets very well, but with the smile of his...I wasn't so sure if I would be fast enough to block him. I was too distracted._

_Suddenly he wasn't in his chair anymore, instead he stood before me, scarlet eyes staring at me, and he asked gently, yet dangerously: „Really? Or is it something...else? What do you think, Bella?"_

_I still stared on the table, not brave - or foolish - enough to look on him._

_„Can you promise me that you will come back, my Lord? Please?" He chuckled a little, not his cruel laugh used on enemies, but heartily sound, not familiar with the Dark Lord._

_He lifted my chin in his direction with his pale fingers and turned me face-to-face with him._

_„I promise," he whispered._

_I've drowned and dreamt this moment_

_So overdue I owe them_

_Swept away I'm stolen_

_I don´t know which one of us started it, if it was meaned or impulse, but suddenly we were kissing passionately,his lips soft and..tasting like chocolate? It was like drug, I felt a fire in my veins, I had my hands on his neck, his were in my hair, and even if the whole Ministry began to attack as, even if the sky began to fall right now, nothing could separate us._

_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_And face it all together_

_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_And face it all togehter_

_At skyfall_

_At skyfall_

_After what seemed like eternity, it ended. Did I mention that to kiss him was like drug? Well, I wanted more. But we were already separated, I breathing heavily, he looking on me, something sparkling in his eyes, something I couldn't recognize._

_„I promise," he repeated. And I believed it. Well, I just got kissed by the Dark Lord himself, I would probably believe anything..._

_He Disapparated._

_And I stood there, body shaking like after electricity shock, taste of chocolate still on my lips._

_..._

_After he was defeated, I went to Longbottoms and Crucied them to insanity. But it didn't comfort my heart._

_Even when I sat at the trial, even when the Aurors took me to the Azkaban, I knew that he'll return one day._

_Because he promised._

_/End/_

I spent more than ten years in Azkaban. Dementors fed on my fears, on my pain, but they couldn't suck out my memories of him. I hanged on every tiny little moment like on life-saving rope (well, it _was_ that). Meetings, battles, plans, discusses...kiss...  
I used the last bit of willpower to keep them, because without them, I would lost hope. And when you lost hope in the Azkaban, nothing can bring it back.

Every few years Narcissa, Lucius and Draco came to visit. It usually lasted about ten minutes, no longer - after all, I was one of the most dangerous prisoners. I saw the pain in Cissy's eyes, I listened to Lucius' whispers when they left, whispers about my insanity and crazy believing in His return.

_Traitor._

Aurors, officers, great wizards, they all tried to convince me that my Lord is dead, that he will not come back. I had a name and a number on my cell, like a wild animal, they treated me like one.

And still, I knew that he'll come back.

Because he promised.

_Skyfall is where we start_

_A thousand miles and poles apart_

_Where worlds collide and days are dark_

_You may have my number_

_You can take my name_

_But you'll never have my heart_

Finally, the Dark Mark on my began to be more and more visible. I waited whole year for any sign of the return of my Lord, my hope growing. And then, one night, it suddenly burned black, the familiar pain in my forearm, and I wished more than ever to be able to Apparate. Oh, how I wanted to go to my Lord! Yet I still waited, because I knew that he'll not forget me. He couldn't.

A few months later, in darkness of another night, I heard a loud explosion. My cell shook with it. Then came another one, closer.

And then, the wall with a tiny little window in my cell blowed up. Dust and stones were everywhere. I slowly got up from the corner I sat at and tried to look outside.

And then a tall figure in a black robe landed gently on the floor.

Scarlet eyes, snake-like nostrils, soft, pale skin...

Even if ten thousand dementors was around me right now, they couldn't suck my happiness out.

Because he came back.

To me.

_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_And face it all together_

_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_And face it all together_

_At skyfall_

„I knew that you'll come back, my Lord. I knew it all the time!" I whispered, my voice harsh from not-using for a long time. I cleared my throat.

„Of course I returned," he said and I felt the familiar feeling in my spine, caused by his velvet voice, „I promised, didn't I?"

_Where you go I go_

_What you see I see_

_I know I'd never be me_

_Without the security_

_Of your loving arms_

_Keeping me from harm_

_Put your hand in my hand_

_And we'll stand_

He reached to me with his hand and I took it. The touch of his skin, together with the stare of his red eyes, it all filled me with energy I didn't feel for _ages_.

I stepped closer to him, aware of my appearance, of the mess on my head I once called „hair", of my dirty body.

But he didn't say anything. He just looked on me and then he smiled. He pulled me even closer, causing me to breathe faster.

„We'll Apparate to Malfoy Manor. Your sister will take a care of you. Is that okay with you?" I nearly gasped in surprise. Dark Lord asks _me_ if it's okay? „O-Of course, my Lord. Anything," I quickly responded. He tilted his head to one side and then he suddenly reached to his robes and pulled something out.  
„I thougth that you would like to have it back," he smiled once again and put it to my hand. I didn't believe my eyes. My wand! I lifted my head and bowed lightly. „Thank you, my Lord," I said. Still staying near him, I was enjoying his presence, his aura, which recovered me much better than any food could. I feared that in a moment, it will end and I will be once again longing after him. Suddenly I thought about Rodolphus. Oh my god, why did I have to marry him? He could be good as friend, but he would never truly be my husband. I didn't love him. I loved - and I still do, of course - the Dark Lord. I felt as he moved and I once again concentrated on reality.

He pulled me to the edge of the floor and I saw the world outside again. There were figures on brooms everywhere, dementors flying around like ravens. I realized that nearly half of the Azkaban roof was gone, leaving the triangle-shaped prison looking like an old cake, bitten off and forgotten. On the horizon, there was a hint of the dawn and I felt like newborn. I looked on the Dark Lord, standing beside me, and I suddenly began to laugh, because now I was free and with my Lord - and what more should I wish for?

_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_And face it all togehter_

_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_And face it all together_

_At skyfall_

He looked on me and pulled me close to him, his pale arms around my waist.

„Ready?" He asked, a hint of another smile dancing in the corner of his lips...hmm...I wondered if they still tasted after chocolate...

„Maybe you'll get the chance to know some day," he whispered to my ear and I suddenly realized that I let my Occlumency shields down.

But he didn't seem to care. I stared on his handsome face, felt the power of his arms and I knew that I'll never leave him, that I'll never want any other man.

I'll stand with him forever and always. And maybe, we will stand together.

After all, I was his most faithful, most loyal, best Death Eater.

His Bella.

_Let the sky fall_

_We will stand tall_

_At skyfall_


	2. Chapter 2 - Voldy's POV

**A/N: Sooo...due to the reviewers, I decided to write the second chapter of this fic. It's not in songfic style, but I hope that you don't mind :)**

**It's just Voldy's point of view on the events. It was harder to write him than Bellatrix, but I did my best xD Read, review and enjoy! :)**

**P.S.: This chapter is dedicated to Hamsta97, who gave me the idea of Voldy's POV, and Nara and Davina Writing Co, who encouraged me to keep writing. Thanks, guys :)**

**Oh, and thanks to Blu3 Wat3rs, who also reviewed, and to all of you who read the first chapter :)**

**Now stop reading this too long note and go to the story!**

* * *

**SKYFALL - VOLDY'S POV**

After our meeting on 31st October, I sat in my chair in the head of the table, my wand twirling between my fingers. I thought about Harry Potter. The prophecy said that he will be danger to me, so maybe he has some powerful magic? What if he was better than me- _Nonsense, _I shouted at myself mentally. _I'm the greatest wizard alive, some one-year-old kid can't defeat me! One simple Avada and he'll be gone. _I immediately started to feel better.

I realized that Bellatrix was still here. Was it anyone else, I would probably _Crucio_ his ass out, but with her, it was different. She was clearly the most loyal from all of the Death Eaters, and unlike a lot of them, she really put her heart into the fight, she didn't do it just because of the fear. In fact, she was way better than any of them - she was smart, very talented duellist and when she did something, she put all effort into doing in right. And it seemed that she had a thing for me... I almost snorted. _Love._ Weakness, only good for fools like Dumbledore. Well, as long as it wasn't slowing her, I decided to let Bellatrix dream.

Quite curious about her, I lifted my head and looked straight on her. „What are you still doing here, Bella?" I saw her eyes glowing with happines when I used that nickname. She beamed every time I showed some kind of...affection towards her. I remembered that in the beginnings, when I taught her how to duel better, she melted with my every touch. It was quite amusing.

„It's just...my Lord, isn't there any other way? I have a bad feeling about tonight. Must you really go?" she said hastily, clearly not wanting to face my wrath. I looked on her and curiously asked: „And since when are you so...caring, dear Bella?" She looked on the table, saying nothing, and I could almost see the thoughts twirling in her head. Just when I wanted to use Legilimency, she said quietly: „You're my Lord. I don't want you to," she paused for a second, „disappear or something."

I swept silently from my chair and stood before her. Well, if she wanted to play a game, I'll change the rules a little. „Really? Or is it something...else? What do you think , Bella?" She kept her eyes on table. „Can you promise me that you will come back, my Lord? Please?" she asked even more quietly, almost in a whisper. I chuckled, but then I thought for a moment. I knew that my praise and my interest were the things that made Bellatrix happy, and when she was happy, there wasn't an obstacle she couldn't defeat.

I lifted her chin and made her looking into my eyes. „I promise," I whispered, just enough to make her shiver.

And then, suddenly, we were kissing. I didn't know how did it start, but I was very surprised. I was surprised even more when I realized that I was kissing Bellatrix back. It was...strange. Of course, I had a lot of women in my life, but usually only to reach some goal or just for fun, I never put my heart into it. I coulnd't feel love, I knew that, but I felt something. Bellatrix threw her arms around my neck and mine somehow ended in her curly hair.

She put a lot of the passion into the kiss, more than I would ever think she felt. When we finally broke apart, she was breathing heavily and slightly trembling. She looked like after a dose of some drug.

I realized that I felt...good. In fact, better than in a long time. Bellatrix's eyes were wide and I wasn't sure what to say. So I just repeated: „I promise." With that, I turned on the spot and Disapparated.

When I arrived at Potter's, there was a huge amount of energy in me. I smirked and with a single spell destroyed the door.

_Say goodbye to the world, Harry Potter._

**oOoOo**

After fourteen years, I finally had my body back. That was good. Harry Freaking Potter escaped again, this time with a help of some strange spell and a bunch of ghosts. That was bad. Very bad. I was angry as I was never in my life. My mood didn't improve when the filthy scum Snape crawled to me two hours later and begged me to let him join again. After torturing him for a while, I searched through his mind. It surprised me. He was telling me the truth, he really wanted to be the part of the fight again, and he had a very good position at Hogwarts. Eventually, I let him to be my spy and spared his life.

It was the beginning of January now, and I was flying to Azkaban, with the Death Eaters around me on their brooms. Trough the past six months, we had a lot of meetings, but I realized that I missed Bellatrix there, her passion for the cause, her effort...well, we planned this very well, and I hoped that in the evening, we'll have the prisoners back.

When we arrived, everyone did their job. At first, I made a deal with the dementors. They were easy to convince since I could offer them a feast of feelings if they'll join me. Then, I went to the corner of the roof, where I knew was Bellatrix's cell. Death Eaters were going for the others, but I knew that Bellatrix deserved to see _me_ after all these years, not just someone in a hood.

I blew up a quarter of the roof and landed gently on the floor of her cell, covered in dust and stones now. She slowly stood up. Her hair were a mess, she was apparently weak, and she looked much worse than when I saw her for the last time. The results of Azkaban. But when she lifted her head and looked on me, I saw the surprise, joy and happines in her brown eyes, which didn't change at all. She croaked: „I knew that you'll come back, my Lord. I knew it all the time!" She cleared her throat. I felt a rush of pride on her, because that I knew that _her _ faith in me would never disappear. Also, it was great to hear the words "my Lord" from her...she always said with a delight, like it was a pleasure for her to be able to say it - well, it was.

I smirked a little and said: „Of course I returned. I promised, didn't I?" I reached with a hand to her and she took it without a hesitation. Then she warily stepped closer to me and quickly looked over herself. I smiled and pulled her even closer. Her breathing fastened and I smiled even more. Why was is feeling so nice to have her with me again?

„We'll apparate to Malfoy Mannor. Is that okay with you?" I didn't know why, but I just wanted to be nice to her. Wait. Nice? Me? She nearly gasped and quickly said: „O-Of course, my Lord. Anything." I tilted my head to side and then I remembered something. I pulled out a wand from my robes. Her wand. „I thought that you would like it back," I smiled once again on the joy in her eyes when she saw that piece of wood. „Thank you, my Lord," she bowed a little. She was drowning in my presence, my aura, but then she frowned a little. Not caring what was the reason behind it, I gently pulled her to the edge of her destroyed cell. She looked around, mouth opened in surprise, and then she looked on me and smiled. And she laughed, weak, dirty, but still full of pride.

I put an arm around her waist and pulled her close to me. „Ready?" I asked and the corners of my lips twitched on her happines. She was staring at me, her eyes shining. I used the opportunity and quickly scanned her mind, only to discover that her Occlumency shields were down. Well, I was sure that she will change that as soon as possible. I felt her loyality, her faith in me, now even bigger, and a bunch of feelings towards me, too. Curious what was really going on in her brain, I dived deeper into her thoughts.

She was thinking about my lips and if they still tasted..._after chocolate?_ That kiss had to affect her pretty hard.

Unable to resist, I bended my head to her ear and whispered: „Maybe you'll get the chance to know some day." I didn't know why did I do it. Giving her some false hope, feeding her dreams...what was it good for?

I thought about it for a moment and then I realized, with a strange feeling, that I _liked_ the kiss. And that if I'd have a chance for another one, I'd take it.

Bellatrix was looking on me, big smile on her face and I began to think...what if I let her do what she wants? It wasn't like I could lose anything.

After all, I was Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord, the greatest Dark wizard of all time. If there was any woman on this planet good enough for me, it was the one I was holding in my arms.

* * *

**Uhmm...hope that it's not too OOC ;)**

**Update: Just corrected a few mistakes...Merry Christmas! :)  
**

**~hervissa**


End file.
